Descansar es necesario
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Por que las cosas ocurren rápido en el set fotográfico. ¡Y Kise sabe de ello! Ultima toma, ¡se queda! [ KagaKasaTaka ]


**Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece. **

* * *

**Descansar es necesario. **

La verdad es que no sabía cómo sentirse... Esta escena no es la que se supone debería estar pasando pero por una extraña razón no estaba enojado, aunque debería estarlo porque era sábado y él ahora estaría en su casa descansando pero no lo está, sólo esta ahí observando y él, bueno a él era al que siempre observaban y no al revés...

Lo habían llamado apenas había puesto un pie a la salida de su colegio, no pudo siquiera disfrutar del inicio de su fin de semana. Se hallaba frustrado al concluir dicha llamada porque ahora tenía una sesión que no estaba programada, para el día siguiente a las 10 a.m. pero no era eso lo peor, le habían pedido que fuera acompañado por nada más y nada menos que por sus dos antiguos compañeros de Teiko, Aomine Daiki y Midorima Shintarou.

Resultaban atractivos y "llamativos" para esa sesión, eso se suponía ya que después de lograr lo imposible, llevarlos al estudio con la cooperación de un pelinegro siempre dispuesto a acarrear al megane de Shutoku a situaciones bastantes bizarras según él, y a las suspicacias de cierta pelirrosa que aunque no estaba presente había logrado que el moreno de Touo estuviera ahí con su cara de "mellevaeldiablo" junto a un pelirrojo divertido que había sido el designado para que la misión se llevara acabo.

Si, después de lograr lo imposible, "el modelo profesional" y los otros dos tan "necesitados" para la sesión habían sido remplazados por los tres chicos que ahora eran el centro de atención.

Takao, Kagami y... Kasamatsu, el capitán de Kaijou que tuvo la mala suerte de estar justo andando en esa calle, justo pasar frente al estudio donde justo Kise se disponía entrar pero giro el rostro y sonrió enseguida, tomándolo del brazo e invitándolo a mirar su sesión. El pelinegro estuvo a nada de darle una patada en su rostro y marcharse pero se controló ya que al final era el trabajo del rubio, y él no le causaría problemas. Término dejándose arrastrar al interior de dicho lugar aún con el semblante irrisorio.

Y bueno, ahora los que iban de observadores eran parte de una campaña que promovía el deporte. Lucían los uniformes de sus respectivos equipos, sepa donde los tenían ocultos, uno de los asistentes les había comentado que hablaron con los directivos de las escuelas así que tenían todo en regla...

Ninguno de los "reemplazados" lo diría pero estaban disfrutando lo que veían. Midorima trataba de pasar desapercibido observando como quien no lo hacía con atención a su pareja que se desenvolvía natural y sonreía de oreja a oreja, cada vez que podía le guiñaba un ojo alterando internamente al peliverde. Aomine se devoraba con la mirada a Kagami, que sonreía algo cohibido por tantas personas alrededor pero cuando anunciaban la siguiente toma sonreía radiante, sin duda tendría que encerrarlo después de esta campaña ya que podrían "secuestrarlo" y mejor que él lo hiciera antes que otro. Por su parte el rubio miraba embobado a su sempai, que mostraba una sonrisa que le hacía sentir cosquillas en su interior, al final Yukio era un joven responsable y si ya estaba metido hasta el cuello en el asunto, lo haría bien...

No sabía cómo sentirse por la innecesaria llamada de trabajo y de que lo hallan dejado cruelmente de lado pero si sabía que sus amigos y su sempai se veían muy bien...

Toma, tras toma después de algunas simulando un encuentro amistoso entre ellos, comenzaron a fotografiarlos a los tres juntos.

Los más bajos a ambos lados del pelirrojo. Takao se recargo en el brazo derecho de Kagami, Yukio hizo lo suyo al enredar su brazo con el izquierdo del más alto y así los tres dieron una sonrisa genuina a la cámara. Así se dio por concluida la sesión, fotografo y asistentes dejaron solos a los jóvenes, ensimismados con sus respectivas actividades...

El Tigre de Seirin miró a los chicos a sus lados, sonrió felino al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por las cinturas de estos atrayendolos hacia si. Beso salvaje al base de Shutoku, este le correspondio enseguida. Ambas lenguas renuentes a quedarse en sus respectivas cavidades se exhibían descaradas ante la mirada azul del capitán de Kaijou. Este tenía los labios ligeramente separados, un rubor decoraba sus mejillas, no perdía de vista tal escena por lo cual no se percató que la mano del más alto infiltraba por debajo de su playera hasta acariciar lentamente su espalda y luego, más atrevida pero sin ganarle aún a su lengua, invadió la privacidad del delgado short deportivo y la ropa interior de paso para apretar una de sus nalgas. Kasamatsu jadeo por tal acción, obteniendo la atención de Kagami de paso, que ni tardo ni perezoso lo beso tal cual lo había hecho con Takao.

Este último al verse abandonado, decidió ayudarse a sí mismo con la altiva erección que ya tenía, comenzado a tocarse sobre la delgada tela de su vestimenta. El pelirrojo al ver esto de reojo, y sin desatender a Kasamatsu, introdujo dos de sus dedos en la boca de Takao quién enseguida los lameo con esmero. Al concluir dicha acción, Taiga se dirigió sin pedir permiso al trasero de Kazunari para amasar e invadir su interior con sus dedos también descarados como todo su ser al parecer... Kasamatsu era sometido de dicha forma, mientras que también se masajeaba su virilidad. El pelirrojo se alternaba mientras uno y otro para seguir besandolos. Los gemidos, iban a la par uno tras el otro...

Ningún ruido salía de los labios del rubio, que miraba con los ojos abiertos a los sinvergüenzas que tenía de amigos y a su sempai que cooperaba y muy bien con los otros, no lo creía... Realmente no podía creer que Yukio quien le gustaba y mucho, estuviera siendo tocado por Kagami quien le resultaba tan sensual y atrayente, que también acariciaba a uno de sus mejores amigos que siempre le apareció lindo.

-¡No, no, no! Esto no está pasando... - se decía internamente pero sin despegar la vista de la escena...

-¡Kise! ¡Kise! ¿Kise, estas bien? Reacciona idiota.

-¿Sempai? - respondió aturdido por todas las miradas que lo observaban. -¿Que p-pasa?

-No lo sé, te quedaste rojo mirando al infinito como idiota. Ya vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

En efecto "eso" no estaba pasando, en efecto él debía quedarse en su casa descansando...


End file.
